


New Dawn

by andi599



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bookstores, Charlie had to be turned, Esme lived but Carlisle never met her and fell in love with her, F/M, Post-Canon, vampires don't sparkle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: “Well Ms. Johnson told me we have a new family that’s moved to Forks.” Quinn raises an eyebrow. “That’s it? That’s the important gossip? Megan, families move here all the time.” Well maybe not ALL the time. The last time Quinn could really remember someone new moving here was Megan and her mom back in third grade.Megan rolls her eyes. “Okay it might not be interesting to you but it is to me! The family who moved here are all really young. At most the oldest one is probably at least ten years older.”----Quinn Morrison has never had quite a normal life. Ever since she was young she's had 'feelings' about events surrounding herself and the people closest to her. With her best friend, Megan Thompson being a witch she is firmly rooted in the supernatural world.  Her life is filled with adventure and mystery as she follows her friend in trying to keep the human world safe from the secret world within. When the mysterious Cullens move to Forks, will Quinn find new friends or will she find her end?





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroicHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicHeart/gifts).



> Few things before you start reading. Most of canon is exactly the same as it happened in the books with these changes:  
> \- No babies were ever imprinted on. (which means Quil and Jacob have never imprinted.)  
> \- Vampires do not sparkle (I know, I know that's changing a major thing but I never liked it and it is too easy to identify them this way if you know what you're looking for)  
> -Jacob started to move on from Bella in Breaking Dawn after accepting her rejection in Eclipse. They were strained friends at first but now it's like nothing ever happened.  
> -Jacob's whole reason why he protected the Cullens even after Renesmee was born and 'killed' Bella was to honor a final wish to her. When she started her transition into vampire life it gave him more motivation to keep her safe.  
> \- He fought Sam's pack and with the Cullen's help and the fact that Embry and Quil decided to change sides not able to kill their best friend he was able to win easily.  
> -Knowing they were beaten Sam and his pack gave a truce to the Cullens. They would not hurt them but they would be keeping a close eye on them and Renesmee.  
> -His pack begrudgingly helped during the confrontation with the Volturi with the only excuse to prevent humans from being hurt/killed  
> -Although Sam agreed to not try and kill the Cullens anymore he's still not friendly with them and is on tense terms with Jacob.

            Quinn nibbled on her sandwich as she read her book. Megan was late as per usual so Quinn decided there was no need to let her coffee go cold or not eat. Every Saturday, they met at the local coffee shop, _The Brew_ to hang out and have brunch together. Forks may be small but it does have a few charming stores. Apparently the town had been a lot smaller even only forty years previous but put in a few national chain stores and Forks mildly boomed.

 They always either get breakfast or lunch when they go to _The_ _Brew_. However, Quinn usually is halfway through her own meal before Megan even walks through the door. But she’s later than usual today.

Maybe she got hung up with helping her mom or something. Before Quinn could text her though the door jingled announcing someone had entered. She looked up to see her best friend walking towards her table. “I am so sorry Quinn. I got stopped by Ms. Johnson on the way in here who just _had_ to share some gossip. Let me order my food then I’ll tell you all about it.” She tells Quinn not even letting her get a word in edgewise. Quinn is used to it though. Megan puts down her purse taking out her wallet and walks over to the counter.

She comes back a minute later with a sandwich of her own and most likely her usual tea order. Megan sits across from Quinn. “Okay so what’s this _amazing_ gossip that caused you to be late to our weekly brunch?” Megan rolls her eyes. “I can hear the sarcasm you know, Q.” Quinn smirks. “Good.” Megan continues on not deterred. “Well Ms. Johnson told me we have a new family that’s moved to Forks.” Quinn raises an eyebrow. “That’s it? That’s the important gossip? Megan, families move here all the time.” Well maybe not ALL the time. The last time Quinn could really remember someone new moving here was Megan and her mom back in third grade.

Megan rolls her eyes. “Okay it might not be interesting to you but it is to me! The family who moved here are all really young. At most the oldest one is probably at least ten years older.” Quinn just stares at Megan while she rambles. She tells Quinn all about the new family from what Ms. Johnson has gathered. They are called the Cullens. From what Megan can gather they are cousins who have moved here from Alaska. Well some of them are cousins. The oldest one and the new resident ER doctor Carlisle is related to the Cullens named Emmett, Edward, and Alice and Renesmee. The rest of the Cullen clan is Emmett’s girlfriend Rosalie, Edward’s wife Bella, Alice’s boyfriend and Rosalie’s twin brother, Jasper Hale.

“A lot of couples living all together.” Megan nods. “Must be close knit family” Quinn summarizes. Megan nods again before continuing on. “And from what she also told me Rosalie is working at Jake’s mechanic shop so I guess he can stop complaining about having no help.” Quinn rolls her eyes. “Complaining is in Jacob’s soul. If he stops I’m going to start worrying about his health.”

Megan huffs. “Fair point. Speaking of Jake, are we still going to La Push to cliff dive today? Otherwise I brought my swimwear for nothing.” Quinn nods. “We are. My shift is tomorrow not today. I checked.” Quinn along with Megan worked in the local bookstore just down the street. It was owned by Megan’s mother. It was nice. The place felt cozy and Quinn always felt a sense of peace among the stacks.

“Speaking of working, how’s the book coming along?” Working at the bookstore isn’t Quinn’s only job. She’s also a writer. She’s been writing books since she was sixteen. She entered a short story back in her junior year of high school in a contest and it had won. Her story got published in newspapers from here to Port Angeles. That’s how it started. She continued writing that one story branching it out until it had become a full-fledged novel.

It took months. But by the time she was eighteen she had a publisher slash a cranky agent by the name of Reed, and a series written under the pseudonym H.Q. Morrigan. From there she’s only blossomed. At first she wrote historical fiction but when she turned 20 she started branching out. She wrote stories about her own life and experiences. Minus real names, of course. And some details have been changed. It’s mostly her adventures with Megan. Which luckily means she has plenty of material.  Almost three years later it’s become her most popular series.

Megan thinks it’s great. Quinn just thinks she’s just happy she’s a main character in her books.

Quinn sighs and takes a long drink of her coffee before answering. “It’s coming. I just sent a few more chapters to Reed. I should be finished with the entire book in the next few weeks before my deadline in September.”

Megan nods. “Awesome. It’s gonna be awesome!” She exclaims excitedly.” Quinn smiles a bit. “Thanks. Oh, I need to know if you’re still joining me for that story time thing they have at the hospital. I really need the help.”

Megan takes a bite of her sandwich. “When is that?” Quinn wants to groan. She’s told Megan about this what seems like a hundred times. “Tomorrow afternoon.” She tells her friend trying not to let her annoyance color her tone.  

Megan eyes widen. “It is?” She says around a mouthful of food. She has a mild look of guilt wracking her face. “What’s that look for Meg?” Megan swallows her food before answering.

“I totally forgot I’m so sorry but I already made other plans….” Quinn does sigh this time. As much as she loves Megan, she’s a spacey person. She forgets things constantly which annoys not only her but Megan’s mother, Misty to no end. But at least she always makes up for it in the end.

“What other plans did you make?” She asks. At least if Megan is ditching her she wants to know what for. “I may have failed to mention that after my chat with Ms. Johnson I ran into Renesmee Cullen.” Megan has a slightly dreamy look in her eyes that Quinn has seen only once before. “Oh god you’re already gone for her aren’t you?”

Megan blushes. “I offered her a tour of the town?” Quinn groans. “Fine. Go have fun. But you owe me.” Megan nods. “Anything” Quinn smirks. “You cover two shifts for me. Any one I choose.” Megan looks slightly put out but nods. “Deal.”

They finish up their food before packing up. “Did you drive here?” Megan shakes her head. “Nah. Mom had to go into the shop today so she drove.” Quinn nods.

“I’ll drive us then.” They find her car down the street parked by a meter. “Did you have to change the meter while you waited?” Megan asks a bit of the guilt tainting her voice again. “No, luckily I had the foresight to know you would be late as per usual so I put in two hours instead of one.” Megan opens the passenger side. “‘The foresight’ huh?” She gives Quinn a shit eating smirk. Quinn rolls her eyes and gets into the driver’s side. She knows what her best friend is alluding to. Ever since she was little Quinn has always got these…feelings about things. But only about people she was close to or herself.

It’s helped her on a number of occasions but it’s sometimes a burden. Most people called her a freak and she was very isolated until she met Megan. That was when she met someone as special as herself. Megan wasn’t just an ordinary person, she came from a long line of powerful witches. An immortal being that could cast magic. Well, immortal in the sense she couldn’t age or die from most human illnesses.

They could still have children though. Quinn tried asking Megan how that worked if you decided not to have a child for centuries but Megan didn’t know. She says they still have a cycle like anyone with a uterus and even her mother at almost 500 years old still got hers. But she couldn’t explain how or why they were still able to produce.

But even with Megan by her side it didn’t stop from the feelings ruining her life.

About five years ago when Quinn was seventeen, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her father, Ryan. Until that point it had just been him and her, with Quinn’s mother leaving her father after she was born because she wasn’t ready to become a parent. Even when Quinn warned her dad about her feeling he pushed it off as nerves for him going on a business trip.

Her dad worked as a photographer. He wasn’t famous by any stretch of the imagination, but he was passionate about his work and it showed. He took pictures of a variety of things from nature to weddings. On the trip in question he had to go to Seattle for a few days, so Quinn stayed with Megan and her mom. That was nothing new. She always stayed with them whenever her dad couldn’t take her with him.

He was only supposed to be gone for a week max. He never returned. They eventually found his car on the side of the highway entering Forks, but it was crashed into a tree. The door on the driver’s side was torn off. The police, however, never found her father’s body. They searched all over the surrounding area to see if he crawled away from the car to get help but nothing was ever found.

Everyone else has moved on with their lives since then figuring her dad was killed and eaten by a bear or one of the many wolves rumored to be in the forest. But Quinn knows better. She doesn’t have a way to prove it, but her father is out there somewhere, alive. She feels in her bones. Megan has been the only one supporting her feeling. Everyone else has pushed it off as Quinn still grieving and only gives her pitying looks whenever she brought it up.

So she doesn’t now. Quinn keeps her mouth shut in general about her feelings now for the most part. All they’ve done is bring her misery and pain it seems. The only one she still tells them to is Megan.

“It’s not that kind of foresight, Meg.” She tells her as she buckles up. “You’re just predictable.” Quinn continues on teasing her lightly.

Megan laughs. “You would be the only one who would ever dare call me predictable.” Quinn smiles. “Nobody knows you like I do.” Megan’s smile softens. “That’s true.” She leans over and envelops Quinn in a hug. “I love you. You’re my best friend. I’m so glad I met you.” Quinn smiles into the hug. “I’m glad I met you too.”

Megan pulls away and puts her own seatbelt on. “Okay! ONTO LA PUSH!” She declares dramatically. Quinn laughs and starts heading there.

The drive from Forks to La Push was practically muscle memory by now. Megan and she have been coming to the reservation since they were sixteen. That’s when they met Jake. It was the first time they were allowed to drive anywhere by themselves. Both Quinn’s dad and Megan’s mom had put a lot of trust in them. Even though La Push was only thirty minutes out of town it was still a big deal to let either of them go that far. Quinn because her father had been overly protective of her since she was little. Misty’s reasoning on keeping Megan close was a bit different.

Since Megan and her mom are witches, there are always people who would love nothing more to destroy both of them. They might not be as active as the witch hunts in the 1600s but witch hunters are still out there and pose a real risk to witches.

But Misty decided to trust her daughter to be safe and let her go with Quinn for the day. They went to the beach on the reservation enjoying one of the few sunny days out of the year they get. However, when trying to get home Megan’s car wouldn’t start. When searching for a mechanic, it led them to Jacob Black. In all the time they’ve known him they never figured out how old he actually is but they figure he must be at least in his mid-20s to early thirties being that he lives alone and has his own business. Not that they will ever ask him.

Jake is an open book with basic information, but ask anything about his past gets him tight-lipped. All they know about his past for certain is that both his parents passed away years ago and neither Megan and Quinn force the issue on the how as the subject seems to be very painful for him.

They know he’s had the same group of friends for years as well until Megan and Quinn befriended him. And Quinn can see why. They seem like more of a close knit family at times than just friends. It made Jake seemed more open than he actually was. Befriending him was not easy at first.

In the beginning it was just business. He fixed Megan’s car and they paid him. But as they kept coming back to the reservation and kept bumping into him they slowly chipped away at his walls enough for him to begrudgingly befriend the two girls. Soon after Quinn and Megan both met his friends. They were a small group but as said before they seemed really close. There was Quil Ateara and Embry Call who Jake had said he known since childhood. Then there was Leah and Seth Clearwater. Both siblings and Jake’s friends since high school.

There were others she met but she doesn’t consider them Jake’s friends but more of reluctant acquaintances. They were Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote. Jake claims they are old friends but Quinn has a hard time believing that. Anytime the three men come in contact with Jake and the others there is definite tension, even if they pretend it’s not there. Luckily Quinn has only met them a few times.

The friends of Jake Quinn actually likes are a fun group. Both Quil and Embry are lighthearted and love to tease her and Megan mercilessly for being the youngest in the group. Seth is sweet and always has tried to make them feel included in the group since the beginning.

Leah on the other hand was a different story. At first, she seemed as closed off as Jake is, only being less subtle about it. She was openly hostile to both Quinn and Megan, but the guys reassured them this is how Leah usually is to strangers. Slowly, however, Leah accepted them as a part of the group. She still isn’t all sunshine and rainbows but she’s a lot nicer now.

Quinn pulls off the road as they near their destination. It doesn’t look like it at first but hidden on the side of the road into La Push is a trail that leads to the cliff where they usually dive. Quinn reaches back and grabs her swimsuit she stuck hastily into her bag earlier that morning. She starts stripping and Megan does the same. They get changed before getting out of the car. They grab only one bag from the back where they keep their towels and a change of clothing before heading down the trail.

To get to the cliff’s edge by foot took about ten minutes. When they arrived they saw Jake as per usual who usually joins them. However only Leah and Seth have joined him this time. Most of the time if Jake is not alone the whole group is there or just Quil and/or Embry. Leah and Seth hardly ever join by themselves. But it’s not just those three. As Quinn and Megan approaches Megan notices another group with Jake and the others as well. They are pale and quite beautiful. Three of them are women and three men. They all differ in appearance except for the bright gold eyes.

They are all talking in hushed whispers with Jake but as Quinn and Megan approach they abruptly stop. That’s suspicious. What were they discussing?

That is soon out of her mind when Jake strides over and crushes them both in a hug. “You finally made it. Thought we would have to start without you.” Quinn rolls her eyes. “We’re only….ten minutes later than we said we’d be.” She replies glancing at her watch. “We would’ve been here on time but someone…” She glares teasingly at Megan, “just had to be late.”

Leah laughs lightly in the background and Seth is suppresses a smile. Jake is full on grinning. “Typical, Megan.” He pretends to chastises her. Megan has a grin on her own face. “Yup. That’s me. Are you going to introduce us to your friends over there?” She asks bluntly. Jake looks over at the six newcomers grouped together. “Oh them? That’s the Cullens. They’re….old friends of mine.” Huh. That’s new. Quinn never heard him mention the Cullens although there isn’t a lot she knows about Jake so. Megan looks even more gleeful. “The Cullens?” She turns to them. “You’ve managed to make quite a stir over in Forks already.

One of them, a muscular man with short curly brown hair smiles. It looks almost predatory. “We do like to make an entrance.” The blonde next to him rolls her eyes. “You might but not all of us, babe.” She says. Her voice is high and musical. He scoffs. “You Rose don’t want to make an entrance? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” ‘Rose tries to look annoyed but fails.

Jake waits until they’re finished before continuing. “Anyways….” He says pointedly. “As I was saying. Quinn, Megan these are the Cullens,” He gestures towards the muscled one. “Meathead there is Emmett.” Emmett flexes a bit. He points to the blonde woman. “Blondie here is Rosalie.” Rosalie glares at Jacob. There’s definitely some ice there. He gestures toward the blond man. “Broody here is Rose’s brother Jasper.” Jasper sort of nods towards them but is mainly just looks curious. But whatever he sees sates his curiosity and he turns his attention to the tiny woman with short black hair beside him

Jacob then turns his attention to the man with auburn hair. “This is Edward.” Edward seems to be staring at Megan and Quinn like he’s trying to figure them out.

It’s weirding Quinn out of a bit. As if he can hear her thoughts Edward suddenly looks away. He focuses his attention on the brunette beside him. “And beside him is one of my oldest friends. Bella.” Bella smiles sweetly. “Hello.” She says. Her voices rings out like a pleasant melody.

Jake smiles fondly at her before gesturing towards the final member of the group. “And this shorty is Alice.” Alice beams at them and strides over to them both. “I just know we’re going to be great friends.”  Alice hugs both her and Megan taking them both by surprise not just because of the action but because of the face that Alice’s skin is freezing cold.

Quinn isn’t sure about Megan but she can definitely feel the welcome from Alice. She goes back over to Jasper who looks a lot more comfortable now that she is by his side again.

During introductions Leah and Seth are quiet. Seth is watching them all while Leah looks out towards the water. Quinn notices that Leah is trying to whether intentional or not put as much distance between her and the Cullens as possible. Anytime one gets within twenty paces of her she furthers herself.

Jake claps his hands together. “Now that everyone knows everyone who’s ready to do some diving!” There’s an array of cheers throughout the group. They all go near the edge of the cliff. Jacob looks at them. “Who wants to go first?” Emmett smirks. “Let me show all you amateurs how it’s done.” He takes off his shirt. He backs up a bit before taking off running before gracefully diving to the waters below. He surfaces from below the waves and gives a whoop of joy. After him Seth dives into the waters gleeful shrieking on the way down.

A couple more have a turn with Alice and Jasper going together and Rosalie following after them. “Quinn you wanna go next?” She hears Leah ask her. Quinn nods. “Sure.” She walks towards the cliffs edge. She may have done this before but she’s not confident enough to do a running start. As she’s about to jump she’s paralyzed by one of her feelings. She hasn’t felt one this strong in years. What’s new is that she also sees a flash of something in her mind. A white coat. And a flash of a dagger. She hears and sees Megan scream out. “Quinn!” in her mind. She barely registers she’s almost falling before a pair of cold arms pull her back.

The cold helped her pull herself back to reality. She’s on the ground with Leah and Jacob kneeled in front of her. Megan is beside Quinn looking visibly upset. “Quinn are you okay?” Leah asks. “Yeah….umm…no actually. I don’t feel really well all of a suddenly.” Which isn’t really a lie. She feels like someone just stabbed her. Jacob places a hand on her forehead. “You don’t feel warm but maybe you should go home just to be on the safe side.” Quinn wanted to say no. She didn’t want to cut the day short for Megan since she’s her only ride back.

But Quinn knows there’s no arguing with Jake. “Can you take Megan-“Before Quinn even finishes that sentence Megan covers her mouth with her hand “Nope I’m coming with you because A). I’m not leaving you alone and B). You’re not driving in your condition.”

Quinn sighs and doesn’t say anything else. They say their goodbyes to the Cullens and Jake and the others.  Megan lets Quinn walk by herself to the car but hovers beside her. Quinn and her get into the car and head back to Forks. They are about halfway to Quinn’s house before Megan asks. “What was that back there? You totally froze up.” Quinn sighs and shudders again at the memory. She almost fell to her death. Out of all the times she could’ve died this is the absolute dumbest one. “I….had another one of my feelings.” She spares a glance a Megan to see her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Tell me about it.” She commands Quinn seriously. So Quinn does. By the time they reach Quinn’s house Megan looks more worried than ever. “That….that’s serious. You’ve always had feelings but never images or sounds to go along with them. What do you think it means?” Quinn shrugs. “I don’t even know who the feeling is supposed to be against. You? Me? Jake? Leah? Seth?” “

“What about the Cullens?” Megan asks. Quinn shakes her head. “No. It couldn’t be. Only just met them. It took me six months to get any of these feelings about Jake or Seth or Leah. I haven’t known the Cullens long enough.” Megan goes back to a thoughtful expression. “Well go rest. Can I hang around here til Mom picks me up?” “You know you can.”

“Just making sure you didn’t want alone time. I know you feel weird after one of your feelings.”

They get out of the car and go into the house. Quinn rests for the rest of the day only being alone with Misty swings by that evening to take Megan back home.

The next day the day seems to be going in slow-mo. Her shift at the bookstore seems to be going at a snail’s pace and it’s only worsened by her headache. By the time she has to leave for the hospital she’s moody and distracted. As Quinn goes down the hospital’s children wing to where they’re holding story time she’s so distracted she doesn’t notice there’s someone in her path until she bumps into them.

Almost falling on her butt a pair of gentle hands catch her. She looks up at her savior and sees the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. He looks…well like a super model. He has almost pale blond hair and intense golden eyes. He’s looking at her concerned which snaps her out of whatever stupor she’s in. “Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry.” She apologizes. She stands up and straightens out her clothing.

He smiles gently at her. “The fault was mine I’m afraid. I wasn’t quite focusing on where I was going.” Quinn can’t help feel eased by his presence. “It is partly mine though. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” The man holds a hand in surrender. “Fine, fine, the fault is shared by us both.” He says easily chuckling a bit. Quinn blushes. “I um….sorry but I have to go. I need to be somewhere.” He nods. “Of course.” She starts again towards her destination but his voice stops her again. “Before you go….what is your name.” She turns towards him and smirks. “Quinn. And yours?” He smiles. “Carlisle.”


End file.
